Leurs Années Lycée
by attrape-reve
Summary: Renée, Charlie, Billy ... quand ils étaient au lycée. entre amitié, histoire d'amour et déception... venez découvrir la vie des parents de Bella, Jacob, Seth... peut-être R:M plus tard


**Salut salut**  
un jour j'ai voulu lire une fic sur Renée et Charlie, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y en avait pas une seule. J'ai donc décidé d'être la première à publier sur ce couple. ^^

Je vous préviens juste que je risque de ne pas publier régulièrement, bien oui j'ai deux fic encore pas finie « le lutin et le soldat » et « la visage-pâle et la quileute ». En plus de sa j'ai encore deux autre fic en préparations dans mon ordi.  
Donc comme vous le voyez je suis légèrement occupée. LOL

J'espère que ce couple vous plaira.

Juste pour info, j'ai inventé des personnages. Ne vous inquiétez pas je les présentes.

Donc voilà je crois que c'est tout. Ah non encore une chose c'est un chapitre plutôt court. Mais pour ceux qui me lise savent que j'aime bien écrire des chapitres à peu près de taille égale, dans cette fic cette règles est proscrite. J'écrirais comme sa vient

Voila j'ai fini mon blabla

Maintenant place à la lecture ….

**[ LEURS ANNEES LYCEE ]**

**CHAPITRE 1 : arrivage dans les années lycée**

Je me présente attrape-rêve. Celle qui connait toute l'histoire. Je vous donnerais l'impression d'y être, de voir les choses en même temps que vous. Je suis juste la petite mouche que vous voudriez être pour connaitre toute cette histoire. Et répondre à la question. Comment était nos parents avant nous ?

Abri Cada Bri. Je vous ai transformé aussi. Suiviez moi…

***

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des classes au lycée de Forks, une petite bourgade de l'état du Washington. Nos protagonistes rentrent tous en 2nde. Pour une fois le soleil est présent. Ce qui peut s'appréhender à un miracle dans cette ville considérée comme la plus pluvieuse des Etats Unis.

Laissez moi vous présenter ceux dont qui je vais vous raconter l'histoire :

Il y a tout d'abord, Renée Williams, une jeune fille brune/rousse, cheveux court mais frisés, qui se faisait amener par sa charmante mère, une banquière d'une ville voisine, Seattle. Renée est l'exact opposé de sa mère. Elle ne prend jamais ses responsabilité, oublie tout, et à garder un grain de folie qui la rend si fantasque. Son père est parti quand elle était jeune, elle ne le connaissait que très peu et en garde que peu de souvenir. Elle est fille unique.

Puis nous avons Louise Daniels, une gentille fille, plutôt intello, calme posée et réfléchie, en somme tout le contraire de Renée. Ses parents ont une exploitation agricole dans les environ de Forks. Elle a un grand frère ; Brian 19 ans. Il aide ses parents sur l'exploitation. Ils sont d'origine indienne, mais ne vivent pas à la réserve.

Pour finir dans les filles, nous avons Sophie Peterson, elle ressemble beaucoup à Renée, toute aussi fantasque et écervelée, si ce n'est plus. Elle habite à côté de chez Louise et sont amies de depuis très longtemps. Son père est journaliste et sa mère est infirmière à l'hôpital de Forks. Et elle est une vraie pile électrique.

Venons-en au garçon maintenant :

Alors Charlie Swan, c'est le fils du shérif de la ville. Un garçon plutôt calme, sportif : joueur de basket et volet dans l'équipe des Forks Winners, moyennement intello, rigoleur, respectant les règlements et timide. Sa mère était femme au foyer et s'occupait de lui et de ses frères et sœurs (une petite sœur de 10 ans : Marie, et un petit frère de 10 mois : Teddy). Sa mère faisait les meilleures pâtisseries de la ville.

Vient ensuite son ami d'enfance Billy Black, un indien Quileute. Billy est paralysé de naissance, mais adore son bolide. C'est un garçon blagueur et joueur, c'est le bout en train. Son père est le chef de sa tribu et sa mère est la guérisseuse. Il fait partie d'une grande fratrie de 4 garçons et 3 filles : Bruno (23 ans), Hélène (19 ans), lui (16 ans), Béatrice (15 ans), Abel (10 ans), Chris (5 ans), et la petite dernière : Inès (3ans).

Et puis nous avons Harry Clearwater. Le beau gosse de la bande si je puis l'appeler ainsi. Il est le séducteur tranquille, l'intellectuel, mais blagueur. Il les fait toutes tomber. Son père tient l'épicerie avec sa mère. Il a juste une sœur jumelle Hermione. Il fait aussi parti de l'équipe de basket du lycée avec Charlie.

Ces trois là son potes depuis la maternelle. On peut même dire qu'ils sont frères.

La présentation à été longue. J'espère que vous n'avez pas décroché. Ce qui est intéressant arrive.

***

Sophie et Louise se sont enfin retrouvées après deux mois de vacances scolaires. Elles s'étaient manquées. Elles se racontent leurs vacances en détails. Les garçons réels ou imaginaires rencontrés, les magnifiques moments passés sur la plage, ou en camping. Les anecdotes marrantes, les filles qu'elles ne pouvaient pas voir.

**-je te jure !** dit Sophie  
**-je te crois pas**. répondit Louise  
**-mais** **c'est vrai loulou, il m'a carrément sauté dessus, et il ma gobé la bouche**. Réitéra Sophie  
-**fifie, je t'adore, mais un bouche à bouche, après une noyade, ce N'EST PAS un baiser !  
-pff t'es une rabat joie.  
-je sais.  
-et toi alors tes vacances ?**

Renée semble un peu perdue. Sa mère vient de la déposer sur le parking du lycée. Elle est toute seule et ne connait pas du tout les gens d'ici. Sa mère a dût muter pour son travail. Elle se retrouve donc dans une nouvelle ville, avec de nouveaux gens, et un nouveau lycée. Et franchement quand sa mère lui a dit qu'il pleuvait beaucoup ici, elle a cru qu'elle se jetait par la fenêtre. Tout le monde ici se connait depuis la maternelle. Elle va se faire remarquer. Se n'est pas que ça la dérange, les regards des autres elle sent fou. Mais elle déteste être seule et s'ennuyer.

Elle aperçoit au loin un groupe de garçon, ils sont trois. L'un est plutôt mate de peau et en fauteuil roulant, un autre blond avec des lunettes plutôt séduisant, et le dernier des boucles brunes, plutôt athlétique, et franchement mignon. Elle sourit. Peut être que ce lycée n'allait pas lui déplaire tant que ça au final.

Ses yeux continuèrent leur chemin, pour croiser ceux d'une jeune fille, plutôt excentrique, les cheveux court de couleur violine, accompagnée d'une fille qui semblait plutôt timide, brune, plutôt mate de peau. Elle ressemblait à Pocahontas selon Renée.

_**-**_**Oh regard Lou, elle est là la nouvelle !  
-où ça ?** demanda la dite Lou  
**-à 4 heure.**

Sophie retourna Louise pour qu'elle regarde dans la bonne direction : la nouvelle venue.

**-elle à l'air gentille**. Ajouta Sophie  
**-ouai  
-vient on va la voir.**

Les deux filles débarquèrent devant Renée bras dessus bras dessous.

**/POV Renée/**

La jeune fille aux cheveux violets vient m'aborder.

**-salut moi c'est Sophie, et là je te présente Louise.** Dit-elle en se montrant puis en désignant son amie.  
**-salut, moi c'est Renée.** Répondis-je  
**-tu es la nouvelle non ?**  
**-oui, ma mère a été mutée pour son travail**.  
**-elle fait quoi ?  
-elle est banquière.  
-sérieux, avec le tailleur et tout.  
-ouai, avec le chignon, la sacoche et le côté autoritaire et stricte.**

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je crois que je viens de me faire des amies. Décidément il y avait des choses de bon à Forks. J'allais peut-être finir par apprécier cette ville. Qui sait, peut-être même finirais-je par l'aimé ?

_A Suivre…_ ***

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez du début ?  
C'était surtout pour vous présenter les personnages. Le mieux arrive ensuite. C'est un peu ma scène d'exposition.

Reviewez reviewez, pour que je sache si j'écris dans le vent, ou si sa plait aux gens !!!

Bizous à bientôt.

Attrape-reve.


End file.
